Love You Madly
by Wyndi Lefebvre
Summary: They've had their differences, lots actually. Lily and James are destined to be together, it's a fact. But how did they get there? What happened to make Lily change her mind? This story starts where Snape and Lily's friendship ends. You might like it.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes off from the scene in the hall outside of the portrait hole between Lily and Severus, him trying to apologize, her realizing that they are completely different people.

Lily walks back into the common room, feeling completely lost. Looking around the common room, discovering no friendly face she walked back to her room, frowning.

She didn't want to cry, didn't want to be as disappointed as she was. But she was, she was broken hearted and she was tired.

Alice, Cara and Brigit were sitting on her bed, waiting for her. They knew this was going to be hard for her, and they, being the good friends they were, wanted to be here for her when she walked back up those stairs.

Alice patted the mattress next to her. Lily sat down and put her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Cara asked, looking around Alice.

"I don't know." She said, truthfully.

They nodded.

Lily sighed before falling backwards onto her bed.

"Today sucked." Lily said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yep." Brigit said, falling back.

Cara and Alice laid back, closing their eyes.

"I could sleep for a year." Cara said, smiling.

"I could sleep for a century." Alice said, holding in a giggle.

"I could sleep for a millennium." Brigit said, looking over at Lily.

Lily didn't say anything, didn't laugh, didn't bat an eye, she didn't move.

A single tear slid down the side of Lily's face, and into her hair.

"I'm sorry Lily." Alice said, turning to face her friend.

"I know."

"Lets go to Hogsmeade, get a butterbeer." Brigit said, sitting up.

"I don't know." Lily said, standing up, and looking out of the window.

"Come on, it could be fun." Alice said, jumping up, and pouncing around the room.

"How are we gonna get there?" Lily said, shaking her head at her friend.

"We'll ask the Marauders to take us. You know they can't say no." Cara said, smiling brightly.

"Just because you're in love with Sirius doesn't mean that I want to spend any time with that toerag tonight, I don't think I could stand it." Lily said, shaking her head.

"We'll just sneak out of the castle then, how hard can it be? You are a perfect." Alice said, smiling.

"Fine, but when we get caught and I have to go to a detention I didn't deserve, you're all gonna suffer." Lily said, on the verge of being excited.

They got dressed and giggled as they walked down the stairs and into the common room.

Their hopes of a good night were dashed when the Marauders were sitting at the couch, staring at the fire.

"Shhhh." Alice whispered, as they tried to sneak past the boys.

"Please, we knew you were sneaking out. We heard you close your door." Sirius said, from behind them.

Alice grabbed Lily's hand, and held her in place.

"Shut up Black!" Brigit said, standing in front of him.

"Got something you want to say B?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side with a smirk on his face.

Lily pulled free and walked toward him, pulling her wand out of her jeans.

"Do you have something to say?" Lily asked him, glaring daggers and twisting her wand in her hand.

"Whoa…. Calm down." James said, walking to stand beside Sirius.

"Do you really want to talk to me right now Potter? I'd be afraid of the terrible things that I would say to you." Lily said, mere inches from his face, holding her wand in front of her.

Cara, Alice and Brigit stared, shocked at their friend.

"Lily…." James said, frowning, confused.

"Don't…. I don't want to hear what you have to say, in fact it would be better if you didn't speak at all." Lily said, contemplating violence.

"I'm so….." James started.

"Petrificus Totalis" Lily said, waving her wand at James and Sirius. They both hit the floor, stone stiff.

Remus and Peter, tried not to laugh, as they watched their friends hit the ground.

"I told you not to say anything, but you never listen. Why wont you listen?" Lily said, sadness washing through her. She muttered the counter curse before running up the stairs.

"Are you happy?" Alice said, charging at James as he tried to stand. "Why can't you ever be a gentlemen and leave her alone for ten seconds."

"I…. don't know." He said, rubbing the back of his head, frowning.

The girls walked back up the stairs and sat on the edge of Lily's bed as she lay there crying.

The girls fell asleep on Lily's bed, not dreaming, wishing they were home.

------

James sat next to Remus, putting his head in his hands.

"I was just trying to apologize." He said, staring at his friend.

"I know, but that really wasn't the right time. You knew that." Remus said, shrugging.

"Remus…. I can't think straight when I am around her. What is wrong with me?"

"Plenty is wrong with you." Remus said, smiling, "But you need to stop pushing. I don't know how many times I've told you this."

James nodded and stared into the fire.

"Don't worry you have the summer to do that." Sirius said, smiling over at him.

A/N: So what do you think so far? I know its short and all, but I feel it's a good introduction of things to come.


	2. 6th Year Start

Packing was something the girls dreaded, knowing that they wouldn't see one another for months, they were sad.

The ride on the train was much faster than any of them could have thought was possible.

They rode in the same compartment, just being in one another's company, excited for the summer and scared for the start of next term.

"6th Yeah is going to be our year. We will be amazing at everything we do, and we will grow to be the woman we want to be." Cara said, smiling, staring out the window.

"I agree!" Lily said, smiling.

"And your sister is getting married, that's something to look forward to…." Alice said, laughing.

"Please… I enjoy being hassled by Potter more." Lily said, giggling.

"Promise you'll write!" Brigit said, after they had gotten off the train and hugged. They all nodded and walked to their families.

-----

The summer passed quickly, there wasn't much to do for Lily, other than to be annoyed with her sisters constant bickering and unique way of pushing up her status in society. Why that mattered to Petunia was beyond Lily's understanding because she was popular and beautiful, where her sister was neither, but this never occurred to Lily because she loved her sister, even if her sister did not love her.

When Lily received her owl naming her Prefect again she wasn't surprised, or scared. She knew what she was doing now and she enjoyed having the power and responsibility alike.

Petunia didn't see her off to Hogwarts, once she moved out she was done with her family, including her parents who supported their witch daughter.

Lily stepped lightly on to the train and into an empty compartment, her friends would find her, they always did.

She was tired, had been for weeks. She hadn't been sleeping well and you could see it in her face.

Alice peered into the compartment and smiled brightly.

She quickly opened the door and the two girls shared a long hug.

"I'm soooo glad to see you." Lily said, smiling brightly.

"Next summer you're coming to visit me; I don't care if I have to strap you to my back and carry you on my broom." Alice said, sitting across from her.

Cara and Brigit walked into the compartment at the same time. After hugs and summer complaints they settled into the silent hum of the train and their companionship.

They gorged themselves on sweets and sat patiently waiting for the time when they would change into their robes.

"So…. Alice.. Do you have something you want to tell us?" Cara asked, with a knowing smile.

"No." She said, quickly looking out of the window.

"Yes you do." Brigit said, smiling.

"Fine. I'm dating Frank Longbottom." She said, smiling.

"I knew it!" Lily said, laughing.

"He is dreamy." Brigit said, raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Alice said, throwing a chocolate frog at her.

They all laughed, until Cara had to run to the loo because she was going to have an accident.

Lily pulled her hair into a pony tail and watched out the window, hoping they were getting closer. She could use a nap.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, concerned, but quietly.

"No." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Wh…" Alice started.

"I'll tell you later." Lily said, stretching.

Lily smiled when she knew it was time to go to the Prefects meeting, she changed quickly and skipped down to the compartment.

She was happy to see her fellow Prefects, happy to see familiar faces that wouldn't question her motives or smiles, just accepted her for who she was.

Remus walked in, took the seat next to her and they smiled at one another. Remus was the only Marauder that Lily could stand.

"How was your summer?" He asked, smiling.

"Dull.. Yours?" Lily said, smiling brightly.

"Exciting." He said, laughing.

"That's not fair, you have to elaborate." Lily said, when the heads walked into the room.

They sat through the meeting, getting their fill of rules and new passwords. They got their patrolling schedule and went back to their friends.

Lily waved at Remus.

Remus entered his compartment to an explosion.

"Geeesh!" He said, wiping his robes off.

"Sorry mate." James said, smiling wickedly at Sirius.

"That was unfair, and you know it." Sirius said, smiling brightly, "Just the way I have always knew you could play!"

They laughed, and Remus sat down to stare out the window.

"She's a Prefect isn't she." James asked, not having to name names.

"Yes." Remus said, squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel the full moon drawing near and he dreaded it.

"Is she as beautiful as every?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." James said, contemplating violence.

"So temperamental. Start your period mate." Sirius said, smiling wickedly at his friend.

"Did she ask about me." James asked, curious.

"Nope." Remus said, not giving his friend the answers he wanted.

"Work with me here." James begged.

"We talked about this all summer. You know the rules we laid down for you, and you've already broken four." Sirius said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I really can't help it." James said, leaning forward to frown at his friend.

"We know." Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"Can we please talk about something else." Peter threw in from the corner, mousy as usual.

A/N: So what do we think so far. I think its coming just the way I thought it would, im completely excited for the upcoming chapters. Mwhahahaha


	3. Dreams

Lily lay awake in her bed, wondering why sleep wouldn't find her, why sleep evaded her. It was only three in the am and she was wide awake, annoyed.

She sat up in bed and looked around at her sleeping friends, sighing she pulled on her robe and walked down the stairs to sit in front of the dying fire.

She started the fire easily, and hated that she felt so alone. Hogwarts was home to her, and she knew it. This was the one place in the world that she could be herself and not have to worry what anyone else thought of her, but when she stared into the fire old fears bubbled to the surface.

She lost the track of the time, she lost track of it all.

"Lily." Someone said, shaking her awake.

Lily opened her eyes to James a mere few inches from her face.

"Wha…" She said, confused. She stared up at him, lost.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the common room, you fell asleep on the couch." James said, sitting next to her.

"Why am I not in our bed?" Lily said, confused.

"What?" James said, staring at her wide eyed.

"Nothing." Lily said, remembering where she was.

"Were you dreaming about me?" James asked, curious.

"Yes." Lily said, honestly, she looked into his face, like she had never seen it before. "I never noticed that you had hazel eyes." She said, lightly touching his forehead, moving his shaggy hair aside.

James held his breath, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry." Lily said, standing up quickly.

James watched her walk up the stairs, and sighed.

He loved her more than he even knew how to express into words, everything about her. Even that fact that she detested him, even if this event didn't make it seem like hate he knew better. He loved her, and he would never have her because he was an idiot, or at least that's what his friends tell him.

Lily turned back to look down at him before she entered the dorm.

She caught herself….

She hurried into the room, breathing heavy… She just realized something. She had just told James Potter that she liked his eyes.

Oh he was going to take that the wrong way…

Lily dressed quickly and woke up Alice.

"What time is it?" Alice said, groggy.

"7." Lily said, smiling down at her friend.

"Ten more minutes." She whispered.

"No, get up Alice." Lily said, shaking her.

"Fine." Alice said, getting up and walking slowly over to the bathroom.

Lily went to put together her book bag for the day, figuring on how many notes she was going to take and if she would be able to make it back here in time before going to Advanced Potions.

She knew Slughorn wouldn't mind if she was late, but she didn't even think of being late, it was not in her nature.

She waited for Alice to get out of the shower before waking up Cara, and then made Alice go down to breakfast with her.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Alice stared at her friend in horror.

"I don't know." Lily said, smiling brightly to everyone around her.

"This is why I hate you." Alice said, sitting in a huff at the Gryffindor table.

"You don't hate me, you love me. You've told me on many occasions." Lily said, handing her friend some juice.

"I take it back." Alice said, sipping her juice and glaring.

"I need to tell you something." Lily said, leaning in close to her friend.

"Whats wrong?" Alice said, instantly awake.

"I've been having these strange dreams, that's why I haven't been sleeping. But last night it was different. Potter was in my dream, and everything was better, like it was him that made it better." Lily said, quickly and quietly.

"Potter…." Alice said, almost confused.

Lily nodded, frowning.

"I think I might have told him I dreamt about him. He woke me up this morning, I slept in the common room." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Hes going to take that the wrong way." Alice said, smiling.

"I know." Lily said, drinking some coffee.

"You really shouldn't drink that." Alice said, Lily stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Cara and Brigit joined them not long after.

They shared their fears about the new year, about how their classes may be too hard.

"Lily please, you're great at everything. You're going to be amazing." Cara said, frowning.

"I will help you, I already told you that twice, so stop worrying." Lily said, patting her friend on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Cara said, smiling as she downed the rest of her juice.

"We should probably get to class, off to transfiguration." Brigit said, standing up.

They walked arm in arm through the halls and into the classroom, which because of Lily they sat in the front, but they never let her know how much they hated it, because she loved it.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter watched the girls walk in with their smiles and laughter.

"She really said that." Remus said, confused.

"Yes, why would I make that up mate?" James said, smiling dreamily.

"Great." Peter said, annoyed.

"What." James asked.

"Now you're never going to shut up about her are you." Peter said, shaking his head.

"You're so understanding mate." James said, shrugging and watching Lily sit down. "She's gonna love me, she just doesn't know it yet."

The rest of the Marauders rolled their eyes at him.

Lily turned back to look at James. Their eyes met for a few seconds before her face turned slightly pink and she turned towards the front of the room.

"Oh yeah." James said, smiling, barely able to pay attention to the lecture.

A/N: So any thoughts? Do we like it, do we hate it? Its all in the reviews people! I love them, I'm more likely to update faster for more reviews, I guess I'm vain that way. Thanks!


	4. Love?

The school day passed quickly, and with the promise of a Slug Club meeting within the next few weeks, Lily prepared for her first night of Prefect patrol. She knew there wouldn't be too much mischief tonight, I was after all the first day of school. Then again sometimes people surprise you.

Lily waited at the portrait hole for Remus.

They walked together down the halls in silence for a few seconds.

"You know you shouldn't have told him you dreamt about him right." He told her, shaking his head.

"It just came out. I was tired." Lily said, frowning.

"You know I don't like talking about this." Remus said, on the verge of annoyance.

"I need to tell you something. I consider you a good friend, but I know that James is a better friend. I don't know if I should tell you." Lily said, seriously.

"You can tell me." He said, anticipating the worst.

"I think I might like James. He has been the hero in my dreams, and this morning was nice. I think there is something wrong with me. How can I like him?" Lily said, honestly.

"That's great Lily." Remus said, smiling down at her.

"How is this great Remus?"

"He loves you, or he thinks he does. You know all this. Why not give him a little chance. You might like it." He said, smiling slightly, scared he may have made a mistake.

"I don't know. I'm going to let this pan out and see how I feel in a few weeks." Lily said, nodding to herself.

Remus mentally slapped himself, he knew it was too good to be true, but at least he would have something to tell James.

Later that night Alice was laying on Lily's bed gossiping about Frank.

"He's so charming. I don't know how I didn't notice him before." Alice said, smiling.

"Where did you meet outside of Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"I got a part time job at Flourish and Blotts remember?" Alice asked, and Lily nods. "He came to see me almost everyday that I had to work. He was so cute. He even brought me flowers a few times. Lily I really like him." Alice said, a dreamy look on her face.

"I've never seen you like this. I'm soo happy for you! I hope everything works out and that it exceeds your expectations." Lily said, hugging her friend.

"I can't even explain how great this feels. I hope, no… I know everything is going to be great. How could it not be?" Alice said, smiling.

"I wish you the best of luck! And may I be in your wedding?" Lily said, laughing quietly.

"Tell me what happened with Remus tonight." Alice whispered, already knowing from the plan they had hatched this morning.

"I told him the half truth. I told him I thought I liked James." Lily whispered his name, almost afraid to be heard saying it.

"I can't believe you did that. I hope you know what you're doing." Alice said, shaking her head.

"I know. I'm scared Alice, what if this is all wrong and I am just going to get even more from him? If he pesters me I don't know if I could ever like him. But when he is sweet and leaves me along, I think I could like him." Lily said, nodding.

"I know. And I also know that you're not admitting something to yourself." Alice said, with a knowing smile.

"What." Lily demanded.

"You really do like him." Alice said, smiling.

"No I don't." Lily said, shocked.

"Yes you do." Alice said, nodding.

"Shut up, and if you tell anyone I'll curse you." Lily said, turning over.

They fell asleep giggling, and wishing that their deepest hearts desires would come true.

When Remus came back to the dorm the boys were still awake, playing some random game.

"Well." James said, turning to stare at his friend.

"I don't know." Remus said, confused.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"It means our friend has finally fallen off his rocker." Sirius said, smiling at Remus.

"Shut up." James said, attention fully on Remus.

"She thinks she might like you." Remus said, a little fast, but said it none the less.

James looked down at his hands, and then back up at his friend, with a very large smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"You look like a little kid at a broom shop… Don't look at me like that. Yes she said it, and I would recommend that you continue on the path that you are on, I think it may be the new you that she likes. Don't be such a prat mate, and be the good little boy that we all know is in there somewhere." Remus said, sitting on his bed.

"There is no little boy in him, I tried to scare it out of him remember? Remember when he peed the bed in second year because of that story that Jonathan McCurry told? He was soooo scared." Sirius said, laughing so hard he fell off the bed.

"I thought you were the one that peed the bed?" Remus said, confused.

"Oh…" Sirius said, instantly stopped laughing to sit on his bed and shake his head, "Could have happened to anyone, that story was terrible."

James shook his head at his friend.

Peter was holding in the laughter, and trying not to pee himself at that moment.

James smiled up at Remus, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a great day and that he had something to look forward to. Making Lily love him.

A/N: I'm bored so I'm pumping these out like a machine! I know its relatively boring but I can promise things are looking up! REVIEW! Please


	5. Flying

Lily knew instantly the next morning that Remus had told James exactly what she had wanted him to. She smiled at Alice, they shared a quiet laugh and continued on to breakfast.

James was going to behave himself, try to be the better man. Lily knew he would, cause she's brilliant.

Cara, Brigit, Alice and Lily sat huddled over their breakfast, debating on what the next move should be.

"Maybe you should ask him to the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Cara suggested, shrugging.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We should probably think of some cutesy way to ask him though, I don't want to think of him saying no, that pretty much impossible." Alice said, smiling.

Lily watched as her friends worked out the details, but she stared beyond them, into the eyes of the boy they were trying to ruin. She was afraid she felt nothing, afraid of losing all emotions when it came to life, but the way he made her feel when he gave her that little smile, and the look he seemed to always save just for her. She wondered if she would ever be able to admit to him, or really even to herself what she felt, what she had been feeling for awhile now.

"Lily…" Alice said, impatiently.

"Yeah." She said, refocusing.

"Did you get any of that?" Brigit asked.

"No." Lily said, frowning.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Lily said, thinking.

"Do you want to forget the whole thing?" Cara asked, concerned for her friend.

"No. I'm ready. Fill me in." Lily said, listening intently to her friends plans.

James sighed heavily when her eyes left his. He could literally spend eternity just staring into her beautiful emerald eyes and never would he want for anything.

As the girls left Lily took one last glance at James, and exited the hall.

They giggled on the way to Charms and couldn't help but congratulate Lily, only one of them knowing how hard it really was for her.

That night Lily lay awake, wishing and praying for sleep, but it didn't come. She thought about all the things that James Potter had done to her over the years, all the insensitive things he has done in general. She wished that she had never met him, wished she had never accidently gotten to know him.

She quietly walked down to the common room.

She sat on the couch in front of the fire, pulling her knees up under her chin, and let the tears roll freely, not bothering to hold them back.

She didn't sleep, and she didn't dream. Though she wished she had.

The next morning when the sun came brightly through the window Lily wondered what was wrong with her. Why could she not admit to herself what she really truly wanted.

She remembered what happened at the end of last year, and she remembered everything. She wished she could forget.

Snape hadn't tried to contact her in the summer like she thought he would. She must have got her message through because he seemed to be leaving her alone. But there was an emptiness where his friendship used to be, right in her heart. She missed his opinions and she really just missed him. But she knew better than to hope for a friendship that was doomed from the beginning.

Lily stared out the window next to her bed, watching the birds fly in spirals around the grounds, she closed her eyes and pretended she could fly. Then she realized that she could.

"Alice… I'm going to go for a ride." Lily whispered to her best friend, before quietly and quickly changing into jeans, a sweater and sneakers.

She practically ran to the Quidditch pitch, knowing where to find the spare brooms, she almost cried out in triumph when she knew she was alone.

She soared into the air, a cry of relief and excitement leaving her lips.

She watched the grounds getting smaller and smaller as she went higher and higher.

She sat in the clouds, drinking in the moisture, pretending to be a bird. When she heard someone yelling below.

She pointed the broom back down, and sighed. The fun never does last as long as you want it to.

"Where is my broom?" Someone was yelling.

Lily landed behind the figure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that people actually kept their personal brooms in that closet." Lily said, trying to sound sincere. She held the broom out for the person.

James Potter turned around to a sight he didn't expect.

"You fly?" James whispered.

"Sometimes." Lily said, handing the broom over. "Sorry."

"I can come back… You can keep flying if you want." James said, trying to give the broom back.

"You sounded really mad a minute ago, I think I'll pass. I've had enough air I guess." Lily said, turning her head to the sky.

"You can use her any time you'd like." James said, smiling.

"Her?" Lily asked, confused.

"The broom, it's a her… " James whispered, face turning a violent shade of red, all the way to his ears.

Lily laughed, a whole hearted laugh, one James had never heard come from her before. He couldn't help but laugh despite himself.

"I know…. Its lame, but I don't know." James said, trying to cover his tracks.

"Its okay. I get it." Lily said, smiling.

She left him standing there, and she relished in the fact that she knew he was watching her as she walked away.

She ate breakfast quickly, luckily it was Saturday morning and there was only a few students awake this early, and she was happy to eat alone with all the thoughts that were swirling around inside her head at the moment.

James didn't fly, he didn't do anything but stand there for about a half and hour, wishing that he had thought of something clever to say to her, to make her laugh again.

Sighing he put the broom away and walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast, and for some conversation with a certain werewolf.

A/N: Argh… I know right. Why cant they just see what is literally right in front of them. You know they want to know one another better… but…. What do you think? REVIEW… don't make me beg!


	6. Loss

Lily watched as Alice held hands with Frank under the table, across from her and Cara, Brigit smiled into her potatoes, trying not to embarrass her friend.

They sat in silence. Alice frowned and Lily was afraid that something was wrong.

"So I hate the new Charms teacher… Flitwick… who does he think he is?" Lily said, trying to ease the tension, she actually liked him, but….

"I know right. Those homework assignments are much harder than Professor Daria's were." Cara said, smiling, they all knew that it was impossible for Lily to hate a teacher.

Alice smiled gratefully at Lily.

"Are you excited for the first Hogsmeade weekend?" Frank asked the girls.

"Yes." Lily said, tightly.

She had forgotten that she needed to ask James…. She was afraid that she was liking him more than she should. But hiding her true feelings was becoming easier everyday.

"That doesn't sound like you do Lily." Brigit said, smiling brightly.

"I wonder why." Cara whispered.

"I need to get on that one." Lily said, sighing.

She turned to look at James, who was shoving potatoes in his mouth, obviously him and Sirius were having some sort of race because they had white mushy stuff coming out of the sides of their mouths.

"That's disgusting." Lily said, hiding her smile.

"What?" Cara said, curious.

"They are having some sort of food race." Lily said, rolling her eyes at the childishness of the situation, but also to cover the fact that she wish she could be involved.

Alice gave her a look, and Lily glared at her.

Frank continued to eat with one hand, and hold Alice's in his other.

Alice looked down at their hands ever few seconds and would smile a happy smile before taking a bite off of her food.

Lily finished what was on her plate and excused herself to go back to the tower to work on an essay that wasn't due for a few days, but she needed something to think about other than James Potter.

She sat down at one of the tables in the common room, assuming she was alone, she threw her book across the room, hurling it as hard and fast as she could.

"Wow Lily." James said, coming in through the portrait hole.

"I…Um.." Lily stammered.

"Its okay. I get mad sometimes too… Deep breaths help." James said, smiling. He picked up her sad looking transfiguration book and handed it back to her.

She smiled lightly up at him, and couldn't look away.

James didn't move, like a deer in the head lights, he stared into her eyes, wishing he could read her thoughts and know what she was thinking at that moment.

Lily raised her hand and touched the side of his face, James leaned into her hand, all the while staring into one another's eyes.

"Lily I…" James started.

"Please…" Lily said, turning her face away.

Someone entered the common room.

"Lily…." Said a random first year, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, he said it was important." He said breathlessly.

Lily glanced at James before walking back out of the portrait hole.

James watched her walk away, wondering what would have happened if he had kept his blasted mouth closed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." James muttered as he walked back to the Great Hall.

Remus and Sirius waited to hear what had happened.

"Dumbledore wanted to see her?" Remus asked, and James nodded. "It must be serious. Its late and he doesn't exactly call students to his office this late at night does he?"

The boys turned to look at the other girls.

"Maybe we should tell them, maybe something bad has happened." James said, half standing.

"Yeah." Remus said, standing up and walking up to Alice.

"Dumbledore called Lily to his office, do you know what's going on?" Remus asked, not looking down at the hands that were entwined under the table.

"What?" Cara said, jumping up from the bench, she pulled Brigit with her out of the Great Hall.

"Do you know what its about?" Alice asked, seriously.

"No, I thought maybe you did." James said.

Alice kissed Frank on the cheek before chasing after her friends.

Lily walked quickly to the headmasters office, up the spiral staircase and into the office of Dumbledore.

"Lily, please close the door. Would you like some tea? Or chocolate perhaps?" Dumbledore said, standing behind his gigantic desk.

"No thank you sir." Lily said, sitting in one of the chairs opposite him.

"I have some grave news to share with you this evening Miss Evans." He said, a solemn look on his face.

"What is it sir?" She asked, confused.

"There was an attack, from the up and coming Dark Lord and he has struck in the town you call home. Lily, I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it. They were some of the first. But your sister and her husband are safe." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "This is a terrible loss and I am sorry to have to share this news with you."

Lily stared at him, confused. Her parents…. Dead? Is that even possible. Parents are supposed to live forever, they can't be dead.

"Dead sir?" Lily asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yes I am sorry to say they have died. Would you like some chocolate, it always makes me feel better." Dumbledore said, walking around the desk to give her some chocolate. "In our greatest times of anguish you must not lose faith in yourself and those around you that you trust. Lean on them, they will be your pillars." He said, standing before her.

Lily nodded before leaving his office.

She walked slowly back to the common room, more lost than she had ever felt in her entire life, even before she knew she was a witch.

She couldn't remember the password, so she sat in front waiting for someone to open it.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter had snuck out to the kitchens to get some more fudge when they saw a figure laying in front of the portrait hole.

Lily's red hair had fanned out around her, but she wasn't asleep and she wasn't entirely awake though either.

James knelt down next to her.

"Lily…" He whispered, "Are you alright?" She didn't answer him. He lightly touched her shoulder.

He picked her up and carried her through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Go get Alice." James said, staring wide eyed at Remus.

Sirius ran up the stairs two at a time, knocked lightly on the girls dorm before calling Alice out.

Alice ran down the stairs to Lily's side.

"Lily love, whats wrong?" Alice whispered, on the verge of tears. "What's happened?"

Lily looked up at her friend, and the tears started to flow.

"My parents……." Lily started, but couldn't finish.

Alice and James shared a look.

A/N: Bah…. REVIEW


	7. Funeral

James carried Lily up to her bed, Alice propped up her pillows.

Remus and Cara stood back, at a loss for what to do, they conjured water, and something for her to eat.

Remus knew best that when things go bad chocolate always made things not seem so bad, so he made sure to put some on her bed side table.

"Lily," Alice whispered, laying next to her friend. Lily didn't open her eyes, didn't even twitch.

"I think she's asleep." James said, sitting at the end of her bed.

Alice wrapped her arms around Lily, afraid of losing her.

James stared at Lily's face, the red blotches from the tears, and the puffiness of her eyes from lack of sleep.

"What should we do?" James asked, concerned.

"Go to bed?" Alice said, looking at him.

Remus pulled James from the room, which took some muscle.

Cara curled on Lily's other side, Brigit sat on her bed watching.

"Are they….?" Cara asked Alice, who nodded.

"Oh Goddess," Brigit said, folding her hands in prayer.

"Will she be alright?" Cara asked, looking down at her friend.

"I don't know." Alice said, holding Lily.

___

Lily didn't go to classes on Monday, and no one blamed her. By the morning the story had already made the rounds about her parents, and people were sending her sympathy cards and candies.

Alice didn't leave her side. They were both excused for the rest of the week.

The Marauders waited patiently in the common room for Lily and Alice to come down, but they didn't.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" James asked Sirius, who shrugged and continued to stare up the stairs.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this for." Peter said, annoyed.

"What do you mean Wormtail?" Remus asked, confused.

"I can't sit here and wait for something to happen." He said, shaking his head.

"Well then go do something Pete." Sirius said, half glaring at his friend.

"Okay." Peter said, standing up and leaving the common room.

The three other boys stared after him in disbelief.

Cara and Brigit walked down the stairs, frowns on their faces.

"How is she?" James said, jumping up to meet them at the bottom of the stairs.

"We don't know. She isn't talking, or eating, or anything for that matter." Brigit said, eyes filling up with tears.

She walked out of the common room.

Cara stared down at James from the stairs.

"She said your name in her sleep." Cara said, walking away from him.

"Wha…" James said, following after her.

"I think you should go see her." Cara said before walking out of the portrait hole.

Remus shrugged and pointed to the stairs.

James walked slowly up the stairs, and lightly knocked on the door before going in.

"Alice?" James called quietly.

"Yeah?" She said back, looking at him from Lily's bed.

"How is she?" He asked, walking over to them.

Lily was in the same position that she had been in for the past three nights.

"I don't know." Alice said, a single tear escaping and rushing down her face.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked, politely.

"Sure. I'll be in the hall." Alice said, leaving her friend.

James sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Lily." James said, quietly.

Lily opened her eyes to stare at him, her eyes boring into his. He was afraid to blink.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." He said, reaching out to touch her hand.

She didn't move when he touched her, didn't acknowledge the touch, didn't acknowledge him.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? What is your favorite dish?" James asked, trying to get something out of her.

She blinked at him and looked down at the floor.

"Can you do me a favor." Lily asked, her voice a little raspy.

"Anything." James said, quickly.

"Go away." Lily said, before turning over.

James watched the back of her head for a few seconds before retreating from the room.

Alice was waiting for him in the hall.

"Are you okay?" She asked, from the look on his face he wasn't.

"Yeah. She told me to go away." He said, smiling slightly. "At least she's getting back to normal."

"Really? She hasn't said anything to me for four days." Alice said, confused.

"Oh." James said, frowning. "She must really hate me."

"You would think so, I mean you do kind of torture her." Alice said, shaking her head at him. "But I don't think she does."

"Really? She asked me to leave and she hasn't even talked to you… I think that pretty much spells it out." James said, walking down the stairs.

Alice shook her head at him as she reentered the dorm room.

Lily was sitting up, staring out the window next to her bed.

"Why did you tell him to leave, we were making real progress…." Alice said, frowning at her friend.

"I don't know. I think I wanted him to stay, but those were the words that came out of my mouth." Lily whispered, ashamed.

"Okay. Are you hungry?" Alice asked, sitting at the end of the bed.

Lily nodded, and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Alice said, eyeing her friend.

"I don't know Alice." Lily said, tears threatening to fall.

"Well, lets go get something to eat. We can talk Sirius into taking us to the kitchens." Alice said, pulling her friend out of the bed.

Lily trailed behind her friend, trying to hide how she was feeling, trying to hide herself.

James and Sirius took them to the kitchens.

Lily pulled James back into the hall when they got to the kitchens.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I didn't want you to leave." Lily said, looking down at her feet.

James didn't say anything, he just watched her.

She looked up at him, her bright green eyes shining with unshed tears and his heart melted. He pulled her into his arms and she let him.

Sirius and Alice sat awkwardly at a table in the kitchen, waiting.

"Do you think they're fighting?" Alice said, concerned.

"I don't know." Sirius said, looking around.

James and Lily finally entered the kitchen.

Lily at a small bowl of some soup and they walked back to the common room.

Alice, Brigit, Cara and Lily fell asleep on the couch in the common room.

The weekend was upon them quickly. Lily wasn't looking forward to seeing her sister, and she made Alice go to the funeral with her.

They sat quietly in the front. Petunia crying loudly, being held by Vernon. Their parents graves before them, Lily pretended she was flying, and that she was safe.

Alice held her friends hand, scared for a mental breakdown.

The funeral was fast and simple, easy for the mourners. Lily hugged a few people and shook some hands.

Afterwards Petunia confronted her in their parents house.

"Don't you dare even think about coming home for Christmas!" She yelled.

Lily nodded. She packed a few other things from her bedroom, afraid of what her sister would do to the house when she was gone. Lily stole a few family photos.

Lily and Alice used the floo network to get back to Hogwarts. They were quiet for the rest of the day. Lily cried herself to sleep, staring at old photos, wishing they had been magical photos.

A/N: Kind of sad, I know… but yar. REVIEW!


	8. Howling

Lily sat in Charms the following day, trying to pay attention, trying to take notes, but she just sat there, watching, not participating.

After class a few people turned to look at her, curious if she had gone wonky.

Alice, Cara and Brigit walked behind her as they made their way to lunch.

They sat by her as she at the smallest amount of food ever.

"You should eat a little more." Alice told her, spooning her more pudding.

"I cant, I feel sick." Lily whispered, frowning.

Alice smiled lightly at her. "Okay." She said, shrugging.

Later that night Lily sat in front of the fireplace, not blinking as she stared into the flame.

"I think we should go get that butterbeer. I really need a pick me up." Cara said, sitting next to Lily.

Lily nodded. Alice and Brigit walked up to them, holding their coats.

The girls pulled their jackets on and walked out of the common room.

They walked quickly, quietly and in the shadows as they snuck out of the castle.

They were walking down the normal trail that took them into Hogsmeade when they heard it.

There was a great howl from behind them, it was close.

The girls looked at one another for ten seconds before running back to Hogwarts, slamming the door behind them when they entered the Great Hall.

They walked defeated back up to their room.

"So lame." Cara said, sitting down on her bed.

Lily laughed, slowly and quietly at first, then it was loud and she was rolling on the floor. Alice started next, and Cara and Brigit all couldn't stop laughing.

They collapsed on the floor laughing and smiling at one another. Just like old times.

Lily sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I missed this." She said, looking over at her friends.

"I know." Alice said, smiling, "We have too."

Cara jumped on top of Brigit, laughing as she tickled her friend. Lily and Alice smiled at their friends antics.

"How have you been sleeping?" Alice whispered.

"I haven't." Lily said, sighing.

"Do you want me to make you something?" She asked.

"No I'm hoping that one of these days I'm going to be tired enough to just pass out and sleep for a month." Lily said smiling.

"You know you have that Slug Club meeting coming up." Alice said, watching Brigit kick Cara off, and tackle her.

"I know." Lily said, annoyance in her voice. "I do like him, he is quite interesting, but it bothers me that he only favors the top students or those of us who have something to offer to him. That's not how teaching is supposed to be."

"What are you whispering about?" Brigit asked, sitting up.

"The Slug Club." Alice said, smiling.

"Well at least you're someone's favorite." Cara said to Lily.

"What… I'm everyone's favorite." Lily said, giggling.

"Shut up!" Alice said, laughing at her friend.

They giggled a little more and went to bed, while planning another attempt at butterbeer for the next night.

____

James, Sirius, and Peter walked quietly and quickly back to the common room.

"That was close." Sirius said, annoyed.

"What were the girls doing? Why would they leave the castle? Expecially on a full moon, what were they thinking?" James whispered.

"Whoa mate, calm down." Peter said.

James plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace, glaring at the wall.

"Lets get some sleep, I don't want to be dead on my feet in the morning." Peter said, standing up and walking up the stairs.

"You really can't see why they were leaving the castle?" Sirius asked James.

"I know why, its just….. irresponsible." James said, slowly.

"That coming from you makes me want to frame this moment and always remember what you just said. I can't believe those words actually just came out of YOUR mouth." Sirius said, laughing.

James smiled despite himself.

"You really do like her." Sirius said, seriously.

"Yes." James said, turning to look at his best friend.

"Okay then." Sirius said, standing up. "Bed time, crazy boy."

James followed him up the stairs and climbed into bed.

_____

Lily dressed in her nice black skirt and white blouse for the meeting in Slughorns office. She walked quickly, trying not to be late.

Professor Slughorn practically ran to her side.

"Lily my dear, thank you for coming." He said, politely, leading her to her seat, right next to him.

"I'm glad to be here Sir." She said, sitting down.

There was useless conversation, which Lily tried to pay attention to, but seemed to be dazing off more than usual.

Severus stared at her from across the table, wanting to talk to her but knew better.

Lily didn't even give him a glance, she knew he would be here, but she didn't have to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that she knew, or cared.

Professor Slughorn always knew how to throw a party, that was part of his charm, but tonight Lily wasn't truly in the mood for partying.

Lily walked back to the common room slowly, enjoying the alone time. For the past month and a half, she hadn't been alone, Alice was always there, if not Cara and Brigit. Lily sat at one of the windows and stared outside.

She stared up at the stars, and admired there beauty.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone lightly touched her shoulder.

"Sorry." James said, sitting next to her.

"Its okay… " she said, settling back against the window.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

"Don't you ever want to be alone?" Lily asked, smiling shyly.

"No." James said, smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you want me to leave." He asked.

She shook her head, and looked back out the window.

"So what made you decide to change?" Lily asked James, turning to look at him.

"Change what?" He asked, curious.

"You." Lily said, smiling slightly.

"You did actually. I guess I realized you would never like me if I was still the selfish toerag that I was, or so you told me." James said, seriously.

"I'm sorry." Lily said, looking down.

"I'm not." James said, looking out the window behind her.

"I do like this Potter much better." Lily said, giggling.

"I can tell." James said, sitting next to her.

They sat in silence, each staring out the window.

"Do you like the stars?" James asked her, his warm breath hitting the side of her face, causing chills to go down her spine.

"Yes, you?" Lily asked, turning to look at him. Their mouths were centimeters apart.

Lily closed her eyes and leaned forward, touching his lips lightly with hers. James closed his eyes and put his hand on the side of her face, down into her hair.

Lily pulled back smiling.

"Thank you." She said, shyly, she looked out the window.

James sat there staring at her. He had never expected to be kissed like that by her, he never expected to be kissed by her in all honesty.

James walked her back to the common room where she was bombarded with questions from Alice, Cara and Brigit.

A/U: So… We know she likes him deep down, but where do they go from here…. Hmmmm… REVIEW…


	9. Library

"I kissed him Alice…." Lily whispered later that night.

Alice smiled knowingly at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Lily said, putting her face in her hands.

"Did you like it." Alice asked, watching her friend's reaction.

"I think I did…. Yes… I did. It was nice." Lily said, smiling slightly.

"Then what are you so afraid of Lily? Love? Are you afraid to let yourself be loved?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm mostly afraid of the pain that goes along with love. Rejection." Lily said, sadly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that when it come to Potter, he has liked you forever, or claimed to anyway. But I really don't think that he would admit he liked you so publically if he really didn't." Alice said, smiling.

"I don't know." Lily whispered.

"I think I'm in love with Frank." Alice admitted.

Lily smiled brightly at her friend.

"He's so amazing and he seems to like me for who I really am." Alice said, smiling.

"Like I said, I better be in the wedding." Lily said, giggling.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't be." Alice said, pushing her friend.

____

James sat on the edge of Remus' bed and told him all that happened. Sirius and Peter hung off his every word, praying for more then just kissing, but they weren't that lucky.

James waited for Remus' analysis before he would make any judgments himself.

"I think she likes you." Remus said, smiling.

James smiles brightly, causing Sirius and Peter to gag.

"Please, who could resist that face? Half the time I cant!" Sirius said, smiling.

"Speak for yourself please." Peter said, laughing, he scooted away from Sirius.

"Can we focus." James said, pleading. "Should I ask her to the Halloween ball?"

"No!" The three boys said in unison.

James stared at them.

"It's a costume dance and she has to go she's a Prefect. Find her at the dance, and knock her socks off." Sirius said, smiling.

"Wha…" James started.

"We can find out what she is going as from Cara, she cant say no to me." Sirius said, smiling brightly.

"I don't know…" James said, frowning, and looking at his friends.

"I think Sirius might be right, it could be a good idea. Then she might not know its you and then it's a really good thing if you do knock her socks off." Remus said, nodding.

"How is that a good thing?" James asked, confused.

"If she likes you in costume, and outside of costume but doesn't know that its you… When she finds out it will make her extremely happy." Peter said, smiling.

"Okay… sure." James said, getting the picture.

The boys laughed at him.

___

The next day Lily tried to avoid seeing James, and his friends. She took extra precaution in not seeing him by wearing her hair up and in a bun and trying to make herself look like a different person.

People noticed her more though it seemed.

With her hair pulled back her eyes were even more obvious.

"Lily people are staring at you… What did you do?" Alice asking, sitting next to her at lunch.

"I don't know. But its really getting on my nerves." Lily said, annoyance in her voice.

Frank waved at Alice from down the table, she waved back with a big smile on her face.

"He asked me to the Halloween dance thing today." Alice said, beaming.

"Awesome! What are you guys going as?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet. What are you going as?"

"I don't know." Lily said, thinking.

Cara and Brigit sat across from them.

"What are you guys going as to the Halloween dance?" Lily asked.

"I'm thinking a giant bunny!" Brigit said, smiling.

"You're serious aren't you?" Cara said, laughing.

"I think it could be fun." Brigit said, taking of drink off the juice in front of her.

"I'm going to be a fairy." Cara said, smiling, proud of her choice.

"Cool." Alice said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Got somewhere you need to be?" Lily asked.

"No…." Alice said, smiling, looking down the table to Frank.

"Go." Lily said, smiling at her friend.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Please go for the sake of my sanity." Lily said, slapping her friends hand.

Alice darted from the table and walked slowly to where Frank was sitting, he moved over to allow her room to sit next to him.

"They're so cute!" Cara said, smiling down the table at them.

"Don't stare!" Brigit said, almost too loudly.

Lily and Cara turned to look at her.

"What I'm not getting yelled at for your gawkiness." She said, taking a bite off of a sandwich.

"I would like to see her try." Lily said, smiling brightly.

They finished their lunches, then walked off to History of Magic together. They all smiled knowingly at Alice when she walked in the door with a ridiculously red face.

She sat quietly next to Lily, sighing, she smiled at her friends.

The girls giggled, and got yelled at from Professor Binns.

James, Sirius and Remus watched the exchange between the girls from the back of the room.

"Its nice to see them back to normal." Sirius said, yawning.

"Tired Padfoot?" James asked, smiling.

"Maybe." Sirius said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't take random girls up to the Astronomy tower…" James whispered, smiling at his friend.

"Hey… A guys got to do what a guys got to do." Sirius said, smiling brightly.

____

Later that night the girls were sitting in the Library in one of the far off corners, trying to finish their Transfiguration essays that were due tomorrow. Lily was supervising/reading, she had already finished hers.

"I think I'm going to search for some historical costume." Lily said, looking around.

"Don't have too much fun." Alice said, looking up from her parchment.

"Please…." Lily said, smiling.

Alice went back to work and Lily went in search for the perfect costume.

Lily ran her hands along the books on either side of her as she walked through the aisles.

She wasn't paying attention and she insta stopped when she almost ran into someone. She looked up to see Severus staring down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry." She said, turning to go the other direction, suddenly sad.

"Lily…" He called after her. She didn't turn, she kept walking.

She sat back down by her friends.

"Any luck?" Cara asked.

"Nope." Lily said, looking over her own essay.

A/N: So plot set up is sooo boring, argh! So what do you think? REVIEW!! Please


	10. Laughter

Later that week before the Halloween dance they were allowed a special Hogsmeade trip for the years that were allowed to go to the dance, or for anyone that was invited.

Lily and Alice went through the tiny, badly lit costume shop that was hidden in Hogsmeade.

"What do you think of this?" Alice asked, holding up a set of overalls that came with a plastic pitch fork.

"I think Frank would run for fear of being chased with fire." Lily said, laughing.

Alice giggled and put the outfit back up.

Lily pushed through the costumes, she gasp when she came to this deep green dress from the dark ages.

She pulled it out, and sighed.

"Oh goddess Lily, that is perfect for you!" Alice said, smiling, admiring the dress.

"I don't think I can afford it." Lily said, looking at the price.

"Let me help you." Alice said, smiling.

"I don't think so." Lily said, frowning, putting the dress back, sadly.

"Please Lily. I never get to do anything for you and if you wish we can call it your Christmas present." Alice said, trying to be reasonable.

Lily stared at her friend, and back at the dress.

"Ok." Lily said, pulling the dress out excitedly.

They welked around the little shop until they found a dress similar to Lily's, but a white and a man's suit that went with it.

"Oh this is perfect for Frank and I." Alice said, smiling.

They paid for everything, then went on to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Cara, Brigit and Frank.

"So did you lot get any dates?" Frank asked, drinking his butterbeer.

"Nope, we enjoy each others company much too much, so were going together." Cara said, smiling.

"That's too bad because I know someone who wants to take Brigit." Frank said, smiling.

Alice turned to look at him.

"Who?" She asked.

Brigit watched with suspense.

"Leroy Jenkins, from Ravenclaw." Frank said, smiling.

"Oh." Brigit said, smiling.

"He might ask you, but I don't know if he has the courage… If he did he would have probably been in Gryffindor." Frank said, laughing.

The girls laughed and finished their butterbeers.

Lily, Cara and Brigit left them to go find accessories for the costumes.

"So, B do you think you will go with Leroy if he asks?" Cara asked, smiling.

"Yes! A date is a date!" She said, walking into Zonko's Joke Shop.

They walked around the shelves giggling and pointing out things to one another.

They left the shop to go into the little jewelry shop that was in town.

Brigit bought a necklace with a rabbit on it, and Cara bought an interesting tiara made of twigs to go with her fairy costume.

"Aren't you going to buy anything Lily?" They asked.

"I don't think so. I don't think I will need it for my costume, its pretty much complete the way it is." She said, smiling, staring at the sack she was carrying.

"So…. What are you going as?" Brigit asked, excited.

"Some medieval princess I suppose." Lily said, smiling.

"That's great!" Cara said, as they walked back up to the castle.

They huddled close because it was quite cold outside, when they made it up to the castle they put their stuff in their dorm and went to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate.

They smiled gratefully at the house elves that helped them.

Not long into enjoying their drink when the Marauders walked into the kitchen.

Lily turned scarlet when she saw James, who did the same.

Sirius and Remus sat across the table from them, talking about what they had bought in Hogsmeade.

Lily smiled at Sirius and Remus before making some excuse to leave.

She walked quickly from the kitchen, James staring after her as she left.

"She's afraid of me now isn't she?" James asked Cara and Brigit.

"Yep," "Pretty much." The girls replyed.

"What are you two going as for the dance?" Sirius asked, giving them his full attention, which is normal a difficult thing to come by.

James paid close attention to their words.

"I'm going as a fairy queen and B is going as a bunny." Cara said, smiling brightly.

"Adorable!" Sirius said, smiling. "What are Alice and Lily going as?"

"Alice is going with Frank, I have no idea what she is going as, and Lily is some type of medieval princess." Brigit said, sipping her cocoa.

"Cool." Sirius said, batting his eyelashes at Cara, who blushed and looked away.

Remus and James shared a look.

____

Alice was sitting on her bed when Lily walked back up to their dorm.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked rushing to her side.

"Oh.. Nothing." Alice said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, not completely convinced.

Alice nods, smiling at her friend, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

They look so different on the outside, Lily's deep red hair and bright green eyes, where as Alice's dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. They are the same inside, they are like the same person. Alice may be a little quicker at the draw then Lily but its always Lily that comes in at the end to finish the job.

They lay back on Alice's bed and don't say anything.

Cara and Brigit come in, making more noise than necessary.

"Apparently she thought he was going to ask her, and when he didn't, she cursed him, nothing terrible, but funny. They say that she might go to Azkaban." Cara was saying.

"They don't send people to Azkaban for cursing people with the dancing hex, or other funny things." Alice said, annoyed.

"Really?" Brigit said, "My uncle Reginold was in Azkaban for cursing someone to laugh for an extremely long time."

"Okay I take it back." Alice said, sighing.

"Start your period." Cara whispered to Brigit.

Lily instantly stiffened, knowing what was coming, and Cara should have known better.

"Are you serious right now?" Alice asked, standing up, her hair standing on end.

"What, I only speak the truth Alice." Cara said, standing up.

"Stop it." Brigit said, standing between them.

Lily sat up to watch from Alice's bed.

"B, come sit." Lily said, patting the bed next to her. Brigit walked over to her.

"Cara St. Ganes take it back." Alice said, holding her wand.

"No." Cara said, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "Stop being such a bitch and maybe we wouldn't call you out."

Lily giggled, and Brigit gave her a look.

"Rictusempra!" Alice said, pointing her wand at Cara, who instantly fell to the ground holding her sides as she giggled.

"Stop it!" She said, laughing.

"Take it back." Alice said.

"I take… It back!" She said through laughter.

Alice removed the hex and walked out of the room.

Cara sat on the ground staring after Alice.

"What!" Cara said, as Lily and Brigit shook their heads at her.

"Please, like you don't know." Lily said, leaving the room.

As Lily closed the door behind her she heard. "Sometimes I don't know why we're friends with them." Cara said.

A/N: Ohhh super fun! REVIEW!!! Don't make me beg, or is that what you want? Sorry about the period talk but… girls will understand and that's all that matters.


	11. The Dance I

Lily and Alice sat next to the lake, throwing the occasional stone, and cursing life in general.

Lily kicked a rock violently.

"Why did they have to die?" She asked no one in particular.

"Who knows." Alice said, shrugging.

They sat in silence.

Lily wiped the tear away that streaked down her face, throwing it into the water.

Alice put her arm around Lily and they walked back up to the castle together.

James and Sirius watched the girls walk from the Quidditch pitch.

"I wonder what's going on." James said, watching them.

"Who knows, those girls are always up to something." Sirius said, shrugging.

They continued to ride their brooms, zooming in and out of focus from one another.

Cara was waiting on Alice's bed when they walked back into their dorm.

"I'm sorry Alice." Cara said, standing up.

"Its okay. I'm sorry too." Alice said, hugging Cara.

___

The rest of the week past quickly, the excitement of the dance more than most students could handle, some even faked illness to get out of class on Fridays to have a mock dress to see how good they looked in their costumes.

Lily, Alice, Cara and Brigit weren't nervous, well maybe Alice was a little, but she would never have admitted to it.

Lily and Alice hung up their dresses to un wrinkle them, and to admire their beauty, after classes on Friday.

"I'm so excited." Alice said, spinning Lily around the room.

They curtsied to one another and laughed.

"You and Frank are going to look so great together." Lily whispered.

"I know." Alice said, smiling brightly, thinking about the future.

"I wonder what your children will look like." Lily said, smirking.

"I wonder what yours and Potters will look like." Alice said, sticking out her tongue.

"Shut up." Lily said, hitting Alice with a nearby pillow.

"Don't start that." Alice said, looking around.

Lily made a dash for the next closest pillow, and they proceeded to chase one another around the room pelting each other with pillows and other soft things.

They collapsed on Lily's bed, laughing and exhausted.

Cara and Brigit were in the Library trying to finish a potions essay they had put off till the last possible second.

Lily and Alice fell asleep dreaming about their prince charming's and what their future had in store for them.

____

The girls dressed in a hurry, making sure that they looked at least presentable when they ran down to breakfast the next morning.

There were girls with curlers in their hair, and other odd contraptions on their heads.

"They do know where all witches right?" Alice asked, confused.

"Apparently not." Lily said, sitting down.

The dance didn't start for another 9 hours, but there were girls getting ready this early. The giggles and cries could be heard throughout the halls of Hogwarts.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

Lily, Alice, Cara and Brigit couldn't stop smiling as they ate their breakfast and headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

The Marauders watched as the girls glided happily through the halls.

"What is wrong with all these girls." Sirius said, frowning.

"What do you mean Padfoot?" Remus asked, confused.

"No one should be this happy." Sirius said, taking a bite off his toast.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend.

"So Im thinking a little game of Quidditch before we get ready for the dance?" James suggested.

Everyone nodded, before diving back into eating their breakfast.

Lily sat on her bed staring at her dress, imaging what it would be like to wear it, to feel the fabric on her skin.

Alice sat across from her.

"I wonder if Potter will find you." Alice said, absentmindedly.

"I don't care, I'm having fun tonight even if it kills me." Lily said, smiling. "But you wont need to worry about having fun will you…"

Alice threw her pillow at her, smiling.

"Okay… So maybe I took that one too far.." Lily said, laughing. "If you sneak off to the Astronomy tower, do I need to worry about you?"

"No, you do not need to worry. I'm a big girl and I wear big girl pants now. But thanks." Alice said, smiling.

The girls giggled as they thought about what could happen in the Astronomy tower.

When they finally put their dresses on, and finished doing each others hair and make up. They didn't recognize one another.

Lily's hair was longer and in curls down to her waist, her make up beautifully done, the dress fit perfectly, and she didn't know what to say.

Alice's hair was pulled back into an intricate knot at the base of her neck, a small tiara placed on her head, and the dress flowing to the ground fit her like a glove.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

They smiled at one another and waited for Cara and Brigit to emerge from the bathroom.

Cara looked like a little sprite with her fairy costume, and Brigit was hilarious in her pink bunny suit.

They put their masks on before they left, each wearing an intricate beautiful mask they had assembled though out the week.

Alice waited down stairs for Frank, while Lily, Cara and Brigit walked to the dance together, arm in arm.

The Great Hall was decorated for the party with many Halloween themes going on at once, floating pumpkins, black shadows on the walls, and many other things.

Lily's favorite decorations were the black streamers that were hanging down everywhere, almost blocking the view of everything.

The music was soft, and there were many couples on the dance floor. Everyone looked so great in their costumes, and she couldn't really tell who anyone was.

She stood off to the side, smiling brightly, and taking in the scene.

Cara and Brigit had ditched her to go dance. Lily waited to watch Frank and Alice walk in together, and she was glad she had, they looked amazing together.

Lily smiled happily as she watched them head to the dance floor, feeling a little lonely, but pushing that emotion back for when she was alone.

She walked over to the punch table, almost tripping on her dress, she giggled when she pulled her self up using some stranger that was in front of her.

"Sorry, and thanks." Lily said, patting the person on the back.

The person turned and she realized that they matched.

He was wearing the male equivalent of her dress for the time.

"Hey…" She said, smiling.

He had dark hair, dark eyes and he was quite tall, and muscular from the feel of him.

He didn't acknowledge her, didn't say anything.

"Okay." Lily said, continuing on her quest for punch.

She leaned against the back wall, watching and waiting for something amazing to happen.

Sighing she drank the rest of her punch.

She didn't realize someone had been standing next to her.

He was dressed in clothing from the same period as her, not as perfect as the random stranger who ignored her.

"Hello." She said, startled.

"Hi." He said, smiling down at her.

He was tall, dark and handsome, that was pretty much it in a nut shell.

"Would you like to dance?" He said, holding out his hand for her.

She nodded and he led her out to the dance floor.

A/N: Soo…. Here we are… REVIEW!


	12. Dance II

They danced in silence, each enjoying the feel of the others arms around them.

It never dawned on Lily to be afraid of the person behind the mask, she never even thought she would find out who it was.

He led Lily out through the Great Hall and into the hallways of Hogwarts.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, confused.

"You'll see." He said, quickly.

____

Remus, Sirius, Peter and James entered the dance, looking around for a certain red head.

"I wonder where she is." Peter said, looking around.

"Well lucky for us we can cheat." James said, pulling out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius said, touching his wand to the map.

They watched as the map laid out the grounds of Hogwarts, and noticed Lily Evans feet along with another were leaving the dance, Regulus Black.

"Wha…" James said, looking around them.

"Damn it!" Sirius yelled, taking off after them.

Remus, James and Peter took off after them.

They ran down the halls following the path that Lily and Regulus took.

___

"Where are we going." Lily said, irritated. "I'm not finding this fun anymore."

"Shut up." He said, pulling her arm harder.

"Stop it, you're hurting me." Lily said, pulling her arm out of his grasp before running back the way they had come, but tripping over her skirts.

"You are such a waste of space, you filthy mudblood!" He yelled at her, "Locomotor Mortis." He said, causing Lily's legs to lock.

"What are you doing?" Lily demanded, pulling out her own wand and pointing it at him.

"Expelliarmus!" He called and Lily's wand went flying.

"Super, just when I need you most." Lily said, annoyed at herself.

"Stop talking." He said, picking up her wand.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter rounded the corner to see Regulus trying to pick Lily up but she punched him square in the face.

He's nose started to instantly bleed, he slapped her across the face.

Regulus went flying backwards, Lily had sent him flying across the hall with wandless magic.

Lily grabbed her fallen wand and un bound her legs.

"Thank you very much." Lily said, pointing her wand at Regulus. "I don't know who you think you are, but you listen to me very closely. You are not a good man and you are a joke of a wizard, your actions will bite you and I don't think you're man enough to suck the poison out. Enjoy the cold." Lily said, binding him to the spot, and walking off towards the dance.

The boys stood there, mesmerized at what had just happened.

Sirius ran at his brother.

"How dare you!" Sirius screamed, kicking his brother in the chest.

Remus pulled Sirius back, holding him steady.

"Calm down mate." Remus whispered.

Regulus stared back at him, not even really seeing him.

"You're dead to me, I don't even see you." He said, not even looking at Sirius.

"Well join the club." Sirius said, walking away from his brother.

The rest of the Marauders followed after him.

"Goddess only knows what he was going to do to her. Probably kill her to prove something to himself and the other scum in this school who think they are better then everyone else. He is only a 4th year, what did he think that the Dark Lord would just recruit him now? Blasted fool." Sirius said, fuming.

They stood outside of the dance, trying to calm down.

Lily was in the bathroom examining her face for marks or blood, he had hit her hard and she would have a bruise later.

"Great." She whispered, before walking back to the dance, she would never tell a living soul what had happened tonight, to afraid that she was luckier then she thought.

The Marauders walked into the dance, trying to enjoy it, but worried about what else Regulus would do in his time here at Hogwarts.

Cara and Brigit found Lily sitting by herself.

"Why aren't you dancing with the man of your dreams?" Cara asked, sitting next to her and stealing the rest of her punch.

"I don't think he's out there." Lily whispered, tired.

"I think he may have just come in." Brigit said, pointing to a guy dressed in the same period wear as her.

"How many guys dressed from this era?" Lily said aloud without meaning to.

"What?" Cara asked, confused.

"Nothing." Lily said, frowning. "You know I think I'm tired, I may go up to bed."

"You can't go up to bed yet, you only just got here. Plus you're a Prefect, you're on watch tonight remember." Brigit said, smiling.

"They would never even know if I left." Lily said, standing up.

Alice waved to Lily from the dance floor where she looked to be having the time of her life.

Lily smiled brightly at her.

"Okay maybe I'll stay a little longer." She said, getting more punch.

James approached her when she was standing at the table.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned.

"You know I've really had enough of your kind today." Lily whispered.

"My kind?" James whispered back.

"Male…" Lily said, turning and walking away.

James stared after her, trying not to smile, he had to agree with her, in fact he had had enough of his kind today.

"Well this plan backfired didn't it." James said, sitting next to Remus.

"Yeah, I would go with that." Remus said, smiling.

They shared a laugh as Sirius walked back, and sat down with a huff.

"How is it that Pete is the only one that got someone to dance with him?" Sirius said, glaring at the dance floor where Peter was dancing with a big pink rabbit.

"I wouldn't be too mad, its only Brigit, I think she likes him, so they're drawn to one another." Remus said, shrugging.

"That's not making me feel any better Moony." Sirius said.

"Well you could be like James here and get rejected just because he is a guy." Remus said, holding back a laugh.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Lily has had enough of our kind today." James said, shrugging, with a little laugh.

The boys watched as other couples danced, and they tried to make the most of it, until Sirius got tired of sitting there and decided to curse Peter.

The boys laughed hysterically as Peter broke out in dances they didn't think possible from him, essentially he was break dancing.

Lily couldn't help but laugh as she watched a big turtle bust a move, and shortly after that she walked back up to Gryffindor tower, disappointed.

She sat in front of the fireplace, staring down at her dress.

"I really thought you were going to bring me some luck." Lily said, touching the dress.

"What makes you think it didn't?" James said, walking in through the portrait hole.

"You know, you have the worst timing ever." Lily said, staring at him.

He sat down next to her.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, I try." Lily said, laughing.

"I'm sorry for what Regulus tried to do to you." He whispered.

"That's who that was…." Lily said, shaking her head, "He always seems so quiet, nothing like Sirius, I guess even more so now. What did you guys watch?"

"No, we came in right when you punched him, so we let you finish, Sirius did some more damage, but I think he deserved what he got." James said, staring into the fire.

"Scary times we live in." Lily whispered, suddenly cold.

James put his arm around her and pulled her close, Lily put her head on his shoulder.

"I'll always protect you." He whispered into her ear, and Lily nodded.

"I know." She said.

A/N: Hehehehehehe! Got to have some mischief… Bah. So I might not be updating like a crazy person tomorrow cause I actually have a little bit of a life and have some junk I have to do. But feel free to leave reviews, comments, complaints, anything! I like feedback, its nice to know your liked or disliked for things… one way or another. REVIEW!!!!


	13. Tears

The Gryffindors that began to file in after Lily and James entered the common room, took one look at the sleeping couple on the couch and walked softly up to bed, smiling the whole way up.

Alice and Frank shared a brief kiss before parting on the stairs.

Cara and Brigit were waiting up for her.

"Did you see Lily?" Cara asked, smiling.

"Yep." Alice said, undressing.

"And? When did that happen?" Brigit said.

"I don't know, an hour ago?" Alice said, annoyed.

"You know what she means." Cara said, irritated.

"What, that they like each other? I don't know." Alice said, sitting on her bed, wearing her nightdress.

"So they like one another now?" Brigit said, confused.

"It would certainly look that way wouldn't it?" Alice said, laying back on her bed and pretending to fall asleep.

She worried that Lily was getting into something that she wouldn't be able to handle.

___

Sirius, Remus and Peter tried to be as quiet as possible as they walked up to their room, not wanting to wake up the couple that they had been trying to get together forever.

"I can't believe its finally happening." Sirius said, shocked.

"I know what you mean." Remus said, changing into his pajamas.

Peter sat on the edge of his bed.

"Do you think they did it?" Peter said, an excited look on his face.

"I think it's a little early for that. Go to bed Pete." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"You never know." Peter said, shrugging.

The boys fell into a blissful sleep, happy for their friend who was asleep down the stairs.

___

Lily woke up the next morning very comfortable, she didn't want to open her eyes, she was having the best dream ever.

She heard someone sigh, very close to her, and realized that she was wrapped in someone's arms. This might not seem to strange to her because she does spoon with Alice occasionally, but they don't hold one another. Lily could feel the muscles.

She peeked one eye open and stared at a very peaceful looking James, she smiled lightly, confused as to how they could have fallen asleep in such an awkward position.

She reached her hand up and lightly touched the side of his face, wondering where his glasses had fallen to.

He leaned into her hand, smiling, then frowning when he finally opened his eyes, he seemed to loose focus for a second, before his eyes widened.

"Oh…" He said, laughing slightly.

Lily just smiled, and put her head back on his chest.

He hugged her a little tighter; afraid to move for fear that she would run.

They half laid, half sat like that for a few more minutes before Lily pulled herself out of his arms.

"Thank you." Lily said, stretching.

James found his glasses and stood up next to her. They were still in their costumes, and they laughed at one another.

"Anytime." James said, smiling.

"Want to go to breakfast?" Lily asked, "After we change of course."

"Sure." James said, walking up the stairs.

Lily changed quickly into jeans and a sweater, James was waiting for her when she walked back down to the common room.

They walked to the Great Hall quietly.

There weren't many people getting breakfast.

Lily saw Severus across the room, eating with his group of friends.

James sat across from her, smiling occasionally at her.

Lily drank her coffee, ate a scone and decided she wanted to go for a ride.

"Do you want to go for a ride? Its not raining." Lily asked, watching James' face light up.

"Of course, and I wouldn't care if it was raining." James said, excited.

___

Alice, Cara and Brigit woke up the next morning to find Lily's costume laying haphazardly on her bed, but no Lily.

"Weird." Alice said, to no one in particular.

"I know right!" Brigit said, getting dressed for the day.

"I wonder where she is." Cara said, walking down the stairs.

"Who knows." Alice said, following out the door and down the stairs.

Sirius and Remus were leaving the common room at the same time.

"Have you seen Lily?" Cara asked.

"Nope, have you seen James?" Sirius asked.

"Can't say that I have." Alice said, spying Frank across the common room. "Toodles."

Alice left her group of friends to go eat with Frank.

Cara and Brigit stared after her in shock.

"She never leaves us." Cara complained.

"You can eat with us if you like." Remus said, smiling.

"Thanks." Brigit said, smiling shyly.

They walked to the Great Hall together.

___

Lily raced James to the Quidditch pitch, and won. By the time she had picked out another broom and was in the air, James was mesmerized by her, never really knowing that this side of her existed, he pretty much loved her even more.

When they were in the air, Lily pointed her face to the sun, closing her eyes and basking in the rays.

"You're beautiful." He said to her.

She just turned to smile down at him.

"No really, I don't think I've ever met anyone as beautiful as you," James said, resting in the air next to her, "And I don't think I ever will."

Lily blushed and looked away from him.

She shot off like a rocket, hoping he would chase her. Her broom wasn't that great, but she made it work to the best of its ability.

James went after her, zigging as she zaged, and weaving as she bobbed. He didn't catch her, and when she landed on the solid ground she couldn't stop laughing, and he followed suit, but then she started crying, he just watched.

She hit the ground, getting her knees all dirty, tears running down her face. James sat next to her, putting his arms around her.

"Its okay." James whispered.

Lily cried until she had no tears left to cry.

"How is it going to be okay?" Lily asked, staring up at James, her face wet from the tears.

"I don't know." He said truthfully.

They sat there for a little while longer.

Lily stood up first, helping him up. They put the brooms back, and walked up to the castle holding hands.

A/N: REVIEW! They're so cute! I need to get a life.


	14. Blood

Alice and Lily hid away in the back of the library, whispering.

"Lily!" Alice said, shocked.

"I know." Lily said, smiling and blushing slightly, relaying the Quidditch pitch scene.

"Did you like the way you woke up this morning?" Alice asked, curious.

"Yes… I did… More than I should have I think." Lily said, smiling lightly, "How was your night with Frank?"

"Great… Magical actually." Alice said, and they both giggled.

Lily sighed and smiled at her friend.

"If you weren't so damned cute I should be mad at you." Alice said, mock hurt on her face.

"Why?" Lily asked, surprised.

"You didn't save a dance for me." Alice said, pouting.

"Please, you were busy. And when I left I couldn't find you any where little Miss." Lily said, smiling.

"Okay… So how is that potions essay coming along for you?" Alice said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Please, like that is going to break my concentration. Great though. Now where did you disappear to?" Lily asked, watching her friend squirm in her seat.

"We went up to the Astronomy tower." Alice admitted quietly.

"Really?" Lily said, amused, "I never would have guessed."

"We didn't do THAT…. We just kissed, and it was nice." Alice said, smiling.

"You slut!" Lily said, laughing at her friend.

"Shut up. Miss I sleep on James Potter and nothing else happens." Alice said, sticking her tongue out.

They laughed before getting back to the homework they went there to originally do.

Cara and Brigit were spying on Sirius.

"Where do you think he went?" Cara said, smiling.

"Who knows with that lot." Brigit said, annoyed.

"Come on." Cara said, walking into the Library.

Lily waved to Cara and Brigit, they wondered over to her and Alice.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked, eyeing her friends warily.

"Nothing." Brigit said, sitting down.

"We were trying to stalk Sirius but that is turning out to be more difficult than I thought." Cara said, annoyed, she plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Lily suggested, "Obviously that what they do, and it works… Usually."

Alice looked sideways at Lily.

"Shut up." She whispered, giggling.

Cara and Brigit left the library, certain they could find Sirius.

"Sure the castle is big, but its not huge, there aren't that many places to hide." Cara said, leaving the library.

Alice and Lily giggled when they left.

"He is just going to use and abuse her." Alice said, writing the final lines on her essay.

"It is what he does best." Lily said, putting her head down on the table.

"Argh!" Alice said, stuffing her essay into her bag, "Can we get food now?"

They walked to the Great Hall, hoping for quiet.

There was yelling and screams heard from down the hall, Lily and Alice turned to look at one another, before they took off running.

They both stopped instantly from the sight of all the blood….

"Oh Goddess!" Alice said, breathing fast.

"Whats going on!" Lily yelled to a fellow student.

"I don't know, she was fine two seconds ago, now she…." Lily turned to look where the first year was pointing.

There was a girl tied up and bleeding from her nose and from a wound in her side.

Lily ran to the girl.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, loudly.

The girl didn't say anything.

"Ferula!" Lily said, conjuring a bandage to hold to the girls side. "Get a teacher!" She yelled to anyone.

Alice came to stand beside her, taking a bandage and holding it to the girls nose.

"Oh… That looks bad." Alice whispered.

Lily was looking at the crowd, trying to make a memory of everyone that was there.

Professor Dumbledore appeared at her side, and carried the girl to the hospital wing. Lily and Alice followed, they waited in the hall.

"I'm scared, do you think she'll be alright?" Lily asked, sadly.

"I don't know." Alice said, sitting on the ground.

"I've never seen that much blood." Lily said.

"Me neither." Alice said, shaking her head, eyes distant.

A few more teachers rushed into the infirmary, the girls waited patiently.

Lily stared at the ornate pattern on the wall opposite them, she didn't say anything to Alice, and she couldn't really figure out why she liked it so much, but she did.

Professor Dumbledore finally emerged from the room and smiled sadly down at them.

"Please come with me." He said, leading them to his office.

"Is she okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"She is not out of the water yet, but I feel safe in saying that she will be well." Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk.

"Good." Lily said, sighing in relief.

"That was very quick thinking Lily, I am very proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself. If it was not for you I am certain that she would not be alive right now." Dumbledore said, beaming down at them.

"What happened Sir?" Alice asked.

"We have a few speculations, but we really don't know." He said, shaking his head.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alice asked, while Lily nodded.

"Right now I just want you both to be proud of yourselves, go back to your common room, and relax. I'm sure you have worked your selves up. I shall have some food sent up to your room." Dumbledore said, smiling as he pushed them out the door.

The girls walked in silence… confused.

"That was weird." Lily said, turning to look at Alice.

"Yeah, like he didn't want us to be in there." Alice said, when they reached the portrait hole.

"Odd." Lily said, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Alice gave her a weird look.

"What?" Lily said, "Is there something on my face?"

"No. Should I be afraid to sit on here?" Alice said, smirking.

"Not before now, but I would be afraid to now." Lily said, shaking her head.

Alice sat next to her, staring into the flames.

"I wonder what happened?" Lily said, curious.

"I know…" Alice said.

They sat for a while longer before heading up to their room for a make shift dinner.

They passed out on Lily's bed a while later.

Cara and Brigit had no idea what had happened, but they seemed to realize that they were growing apart from Lily and Alice and played it off as though the other girls had just ditched them.

They all slept a peaceful night in the Gryffindor tower, in Slytherin tower was a completely different matter.

A/N: Ahh reviews are my fav!!! So What do you think happened? REVIEW!


	15. Offer

The first Quidditch match was steadily approaching and the Gryffindor common room was busting at the seams with students hardly containing their excitement the night before.

Lily and Alice waited patiently to be told what happened to the girl that they had finally figured out her name, Lucy Laroe, second year in Huffleputff, muggle born.

Lily shared her story about what happened with Regulus with Alice, who stormed out of the common room in search for him, luckily Lily caught up to her and calmed her down, or they would have really had a scene on their hands.

Alice muttering all the way back to the common room.

"Its obvious then." Alice said, annoyed.

"What's obvious?" Lily asked.

"What happened? He wanted to torture or kill you but you fought back so he found someone weaker and less smart." Alice said, quietly.

"I don't know Alice. He seemed nervous, like he didn't want to do it, but like he was forced." Lily whispered.

"So…" Alice said, staring at her friend.

"I am very well aware that people do dumb things when they feel like they are in a cage and just want to lash out. He didn't hurt me, and he could have." Lily said, shrugging.

Cara and Brigit walked into the room to find them sitting there whispering.

"Were going to talk about this later." Alice promised, Cara rolled her eyes.

___

The next morning the girls dressed in everything Gryffindor and wandered down to breakfast to cheer on their team before heading out to the pitch.

"Please all this attention is bad for their heads." Lily said, annoyed with all the girls throwing themselves at James.

"And we all know why you have a problem with it now." Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Stop it." Lily warned.

James caught Lilys eye and winked at her, which only added to her bad mood.

They walked out to the pitch, feeling the bite of cold.

"Why do we always do this on the coldest days?" Cara whined.

"You could go back to the castle." Alice suggested, looking around for Frank, who was on the team.

Lily and Alice huddled together.

When they watched the snitch fly high into the air, cheers erupted from all around them.

Lily watched as zigged and zagged through bludgers and evil Slytherin beaters.

At one point she and Alice were covering each other's eyes, praying everything worked out.

James scored a goal and Lily jumped up and down like she had never done so in her life.

Alice giggled loudly at her friend, and jumped right along with her.

Cara and Brigit tried to keep up with their spirit but it just didn't happen.

When Gryffindor's keeper went after the snitch and held it triumphantly in the air Lily thought her lungs were going to explode from all the screaming that came out of her.

Alice and Lily ran down the stairs and on to the pitch.

Alice ran into Franks waiting arms while Lily watched James from afar. He was getting congratulations from his friends and fellow classmates at his spectacular performance. Lily wanted to approach him, but was afraid. In the end she settled for watching, and waiting.

Lily walked up to the castle with the crowd, she smiled, but inside she didn't feel it, something had clicked, and it wasn't a good clicked.

Lily didn't stop to talk to anyone, didn't stop to congratulate the rest of the team, she walked up to her room, and fell backwards on her bed.

___

James looked for Lily, he thought he saw her red hair walking up to the castle, but when he finally caught up she was no where to be found.

There was a celebration in the common room, and she wasn't there.

It made him wonder if she had gone to the game at all.

Alice was making out with Frank in the corner, trying to hide, but failing miserably at it.

Sirius and Remus smiled at them.

"So cute!" Sirius said loudly.

"Shut up mate." Remus said, elbowing him.

James sat quietly next to his friends, thinking quietly while drinking the pumpkin juice they had snuck up from the kitchens.

"Are you okay mate?" Peter asked him, upon sitting down next to them.

"Of course, we just won against Slytherin, why would I not be okay?" James asked, with mock enthusiasm.

"Please you're my best mate and I know when there is something wrong." Sirius muttered from down the line.

James shrugged, debating with himself if he just wanted to go up to bed.

___

Lily stared up at her ceiling, wishing she could be someone else, anyone else… okay maybe not anyone else..

She let the tears fall, knowing no one would be up for hours, she let the sadness wash over her.

___

James felt an overwhelming sense of sadness.

"Somethings wrong." James said, looking around.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, confused.

"Where is Lily?" He asked, while Remus pulled out the Marauders map.

James walked slowly up to the girls dorms, not knowing what he would say to her when he entered her room.

She didn't even notice when he came into the room, or when he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lily…" He said, looking down at her.

She jumped and turned quickly to wipe her eyes.

"You know I really wish you wouldn't see me cry, what must you think of me." Lily whispered, turning to look at him.

"I think nothing different." James said, smiling.

"Please.." Lily said, staring at the ceiling again.

"So what is so fascinating about this ceiling?" James said, laying back.

"I don't know, I guess I see what I want in it, patterns and what not." Lily said, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"I can see that." James said, closing his eyes.

"You can't sleep here, so don't even think about it." Lily said, sitting up.

"Yeah… uh huh." James said, eyes still closed.

Lily pushed him a little, afraid to hurt him.

He peeked one eye open to look at her.

"Do you want to play that game?" James asked, seriously.

"Maybe." Lily said, laughing.

She pushed him again. He was sitting up faster than she thought possible and he was holding her down tickling her, while she begged him to stop, through laughter of course.

He finally stopped and she stared up at him, smiling.

"How sentimental." A voice said from across the room, causing both Lily and James to jump up.

"Please sit, this wont take long." The voice said, walking towards them.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of them, wearing a smirk, and pointing his wand at them.

"Didn't you graduate?" James asked, pushing Lily behind him.

"That is not the point, sit down stupid boy." He said, annoyed.

"No I think I'll stand." James said, Lily peeking under his raised arm.

"I have an offer for you." Lucius said, smiling viciously.

Lily and James exchanged a look.

A/N: hehehehe… REVIEW!


	16. Stares

Lily gripped the back of James shirt to help her keep steady, she was so afraid.

James glared at Lucius.

"What could you possibly have to offer us that you would dare come here." James asked, vehemently.

"I have an offer to make on behalf of Lord Voldemort." He said, bored.

"Well get on with it then." Lily said, peeking from James side.

"I want to offer you both places as Death Eaters as a personal request from the Dark Lord." Lucius said, his eyes boring into James.

"I'm good, thanks though." Lily said, standing next to James, a cheeky smile on her face.

"How dare you come in here and ask us this." James said, advancing on Lucius.

Lucius backed up, looking a little scared.

Lucius ran out of the room, and vanished out of an open window.

Lily held James back from jumping out the window.

"Stop." She said, pulling him to face her.

He was looking past her with an angry look on his face.

"I cant…. Believe that… just…." James said, trying to calm down.

"James." Lily said, looking up at him, he instantly looked at her.

"You've never called me James before." He said, confused.

"Sorry?" She said it as a question.

"No… I like it." James said, trying not to smile.

"We should probably go tell Dumbledore," Lily said, pushing him down the stairs lightly.

They walked to Dumbledores office, and knocked lightly.

Relating the story and sitting across from him was awkward.

"Well…. I'm proud of your decision to hold to the light, but are you all right." He said, smiling brightly at them.

Lily smiled at James.

"Please come straight away if this ever happens again. I think that we are safe though now." He said, leading them to the door.

"Thank you sir." Lily said, smiling, walking down the stairs.

James stood back, waiting til she was at the bottom.

"I'm scared for her sir." James whispered.

"As am I." Dumbledore said.

Lily stood waiting for James at the bottom of the stairs.

She held out her hand and he took it, they walked quietly for a few minutes.

"Are you scared?" James asked, curious.

"Are you sure you want to know that answer?" Lily asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes." He said, softly.

"I'm not scared, in fact I think I'm the opposite. Bring it on is what I think I would say." Lily said, smiling.

"Really?" James said, confused.

"Yes… Why?"

"I don't see that in you, I wish I could feel the same." James said, honestly.

"What is the point in fear? To teach us our strengths and our weaknesses, and I have no weaknesses." Lily said, before cracking a smile, James laughed.

"But you're really not afraid?"

"No, I'm really not." Lily said, shrugging. "Are you afraid?"

"Well I'm not about to admit it now, I'm not a coward." James said, his forehead crinkling.

"Fear is good, but its mostly useless." Lily said, looking down at their entwined hands, she squeezed his hand. "I'll protect you, I promise."

"I have an odd feeling that its you that going to need it." James said, smiling.

Lily pulled him down the hall.

They stood outside the common room, staring at one another.

"When did you become so sweet?" Lily asked, cocking her head to one side and staring up at him.

"I don't know." James said, shrugging. "When did you get so cute?"

Lily giggled and pulled him into the common room.

They parted ways on the stairs, smiling.

___

Lily told what had happened to the girls, who gasped in horror, and didn't speak after, but simply went to their beds and sat or laid there.

Alice shed a tear for Lily, and knew that if she had rejected his offer bad things were in store for her.

Lily sat staring out the window with her knees pulled up under her, she pulled a blanket around her and watched outside until the sun came up.

___

James had paced through his dorm all night, much to the dismay of everyone else in the room.

"Prongs! Oi! Please go to sleep." Sirius said, annoyed.

He had told them what had happened and they were all angry, but they were extremely tired from the Quidditch match and most couldn't keep their eyes open.

James sat on his bed, thinking about what had happened.

He finally put his head on his pillow and instantly fell asleep.

___

The next morning Lily ate breakfast quickly before heading to the library for a long day of homework that she had managed to put off.

Alice met her there later in the day.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." Lily said, smiling.

"That long huh." Alice said, sitting next to her, and pulling out her own homework.

Lily shrugged, barely glancing up at her.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Why is it that everyone always asks me that? Do I have it written somewhere?" Lily said looking down at herself.

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Why does Binns want two rols of parchment on the dung beetle? How is this relevant to the history of magic?" Alice whined.

"Its not, but next time you doze off in class remember this moment." Lily said, smiling, and Alice stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"So you and Potter seem to be getting close." Alice whispered, Lily shrugged.

"What changed your opinion about him?" Alice asked, seriously.

"I don't know. One day I hated him and the next day I didn't." Lily said, shrugging.

"But lets me honest here, you never really hated him." Alice said, smiling slyly.

"I don't know Alice." Lily said, looking at her.

"I do." Alice said, giggling.

"Stop it." Lily said, laughing and playfully pushing her friend.

Alice started working on her essay and Lily finished hers.

"I'm going to peruse the restricted section, see if I can find anything interesting." Lily said, and Alice grunted at her, nose glued to the parchment.

Lily smiled and walked away from her.

___

Later that night as they sat at dinner, wondering where Cara and Brigit were, Frank sat next to Alice, occupying her friend, Lily was free to look around the Great Hall.

She looked over at the Slytherin table, and almost everyone was staring at her, she looked down suddenly, when she looked back up, no one was staring at her.

Alice and Frank didn't notice anything different.

Lily turned to see James staring at her, she smiled weakly at him.

She didn't finish her dinner, but she didn't want to walk back to the common room by herself for fear of being attacked, so she waited for Alice.

As they were walking back Lily told her what had just happened.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Alice said, irritated.

"What were you going to hex them all?" Lily said, frowning, she knew her friend would have tried.

"Maybe." Alice said, sighing.

They whispered as they walked into the common room, they sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Are you excited to go home for Christmas." Lily asked, curious.

"Of course. I just wish you could come with me." Alice said, sadly.

"Please I have soo much stuff I have to do here, its not even funny." Lily said, trying to convince her that she'd be fine.

"I heard James and the rest of the guys are staying too." Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up. I probably wont seem them." Lily said, praying that wasn't true.

Alice smiled at her, raising one eyebrow.

They giggled until they walked up to bed, hoping the next week went quickly, so they could start the break as soon as possible.

A/N: So….. Yep…. Review!! Awesomeness!


End file.
